Dark Hermit
The Dark Hermit is a supernatural role given to Humans and is the counterpart to the Light Hermit. Dark Hermits are tasked with opening the Red Moon's gateway and bringing forth the apocalypse of the Earth. Every time a Dark Hermit dies, a new one is chosen by the first Dark Hermit, Pandora. History After failing to open the Red Moon's gateway, Satan realizes that someone already on Earth would be required to open it from the other side. Satan possess a snake and contacts Pandora who has recently witnessed the destruction of her village. Pandora willingly becomes the first Dark Hermit after speaking with Satan and spends the next several years training to open the Red Moon's gateway. However, she is thwarted by the Light Hermit, Asteri. After her death, Pandora continues to choose new Dark Hermits to pass her powers down to. In 681 A.D, the Dark Hermit is an unnamed woman in northern Africa. In 1347 A.D, the Dark Hermit is an unnamed woman in the Netherlands. In 1975 A.D, Neitsuya Heruezia is chosen as the Dark Hermit. In 1986 A.D, Neitsuya dies, leaving his son, Akio Heruezia as the Dark Hermit. In 2013 A.D, Akio is killed by his son, Akio Heruezia II, who becomes the next Dark Hermit. Types While they are all given the same title, there are three distinct types of Dark Hermit, who gained names as the need for them arose. Generational Dark Hermit Generational Dark Hermits are the Dark Hermits who are chosen in anticipation of an upcoming Red Moon. These Dark Hermits are expected to be alive when the latest Red Moon arrives and as such, are capable of activating it. These Dark Hermits are specifically spoken to by Pandora, or in her case, Satan, and are given instruction and guidance. Generational Dark Hermits are usually chosen due to the innate hatred within their hearts and are more than willing the become Dark Hermits. Null Dark Hermits Null Dark Hermits are Dark Hermits who never realize their powers, nor live in a time period in which activating a Red Moon is plausible in their lifetimes. Null Dark Hermits are chosen arbitrarily by Pandora and despite serving no purpose, are only created by her whim. Genetic Dark Hermits Genetic Dark Hermits are a recent and rare development as they are created through child birth. Genetic Dark Hermits are created because they inherit half of their parent's dark soul. The term was coined by Neitsuya when explaining to his son that he too is now a Dark Hermit. When a Genetic Dark Hermit is alive during the same time a Generational Dark Hermit is, their power is reduced. This can be seen physically as they lack the pentagram a Generational Dark Hermit has on their chest when they transform. After the Generational Dark Hermit dies, the Genetic Dark Hermit inherits their predecessors power and takes their place as that generation's Dark Hermit. Abilities Dark Hermits are the only living Humans capable of utilizing Daemonium Energy, and as such, have all of the skills possible through it. In addition to this, Dark Hermits also have several abilities that are unique to them, most notably, calling down and summoning Demons through the Red Moon. Secondly, Dark Hermits are the only ones capable of using the Majin Spear. Dark Hermits also have the ability to not only see the horrors and grief happening around the world at any given moment, but are able to share these visions with others by placing their palms together. It is also shown that through repetition and training, Dark Hermits are capable of using Daemonium Energy in their base forms. Transformations and Forms All Dark Hermits are capable of Daemonium forms; transformations that turn them into a unique Human-Demon hybrid unlike any other species. Daemonium Tier I Daemonium Tier I is the basic transformation Dark Hermits undergo to utilize their abilities. In this form, they sprouts black wings, grey horns, grows fangs and black nails. Their sclera turn black and red markings run from their eyes to their hands, forming pentagrams on either side. During this form, they gain inhuman strength, speed, stamina, pain endurance and are even capable of flight. This is the weakest Daemonium form as the user only as access to about one-third of all Daemonium skills. Daemonium Tier II Daemonium Tier II is an enhancement of the initial transformation. In this form, the user's wings split into two pairs, their horns extend, their hair turns black, their irises shrink and turn white and they gain a second trail of red markings. During this form, all of their previous abilities are enhanced. This is the second strongest Daemonium form, granting the user as access to about two-thirds of all Daemonium skills. True Daemonium True Daemonium is the full extent of the Daemonium transformation, shown only to be achieved by Pandora. This form has all of the same physical characteristics of the previous transformation, with the addition of the user growing bat wings in place of their usual feathered wings and a third trail of red markings. During this form the user's abilities are enhanced enough to rival a Paragon of Darkness and obtain access to all Daemonium skills. Trivia * The Daemonium Tier II transformation turns the user's hair black, but every character who has been seen in this form has black hair naturally. Category:Species Category:Transformations Category:Titles